


Hello

by MorinaBalu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinaBalu/pseuds/MorinaBalu
Summary: A MESSAGE TO YOU ALL
Kudos: 1





	Hello

Hi all, I know this is weird of me to send an announcement like this but truth be told, I don't really know how this site works. I know I spontaneously post and I have to admit that my mental health the last few years has been horrendous. I've been in such a horrible place. And really I don't want to get into too much. I'll just say that I've lost a lot of close people. and it didn't help my writers block at ALL.   
  
But I'm better now. I've been inspired and I want to get closer to you all. I'll be returning tonight. Currently typing updates, getting ready to release new fanfics that have been in drafts and passion projects for a long time. I miss you guys and I'm so so happy for the support I've had. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the comments, the views, everything. I'm sorry I've been letting you down. No more :)  
  
I"M BACK BITCHESSSS~  
  
Bear


End file.
